Once Upon a Random Peanut
by Kakashi of Leaf
Summary: My first anime parody! xD Yes, well if you haven't seen Book Two: Chapter 11 then you won't get it but it's really funny. Iroh gets a hold of some of Sokka's stash and Zuko gets a wife. Enjoy! R


Hey and welcome to my story! Actually parody...whatever. Just read and enjoy it. Thanks.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Avatar or any of the characters but I wish I did. -sob-

* * *

Narrator: Welcome to our exciting tale! I'm gonna be the one telling the story today and I hope you enjoy it. -spots Sokka sneaking away cradling something- Hey Sokka! Watcha got there?

Sokka: Shh! Katara will find out I'm here.

Narrator: Is that bad?

Sokka: Duh! Look. -holds up a canteen-

Narrator: ...I don't get it.

Sokka: -smiles to himself- It's cactus juice.

Narrator: -gasps and slaps Sokka- You fiend!

Sokka: Hey! What was that for?

Narrator: You know you aren't supposed to have that! Put it away!

Sokka: Since when did you become the boss of me?

Narrator: If you don't put it away I'll...-thinks of something threatening- -grins evilly- I'll make sure everybody sees your teddy bear.

Sokka: -gasps- Not Mr. Fluffinator!

Narrator: --continues to grin evilly- Yes. Mr. Fluffinator.

Sokka: eyes grow wide and watery as he bites his lip stares at canteen- Fine...I'll put it away. -walks down corridor with head low-

Narrator: Shoot. I forgot to tell him where to put it. Oh well, I doubt he'll put it somewhere where someone else will find it. No wait...he's not too bright so he might...-gloom-

-In another part of the building-

Iroh: -goes into kitchen to make tea- -singing- Oh, the beautiful girls in Ba Sing Se. -stops singing as he spies a canteen on a counter- Oh, I wonder what this is. -opens canteen and sniffs the lid- Mmm. Doesn't smell too bad. -takes a drop on his finger and tastes it- Hey, doesn't taste too bad either. -chugs the contents of the canteen until it's empty-

-Back in the corridor-

Sokka: Got rid of it. Happy?

Narrator: Where did you leave it?

Sokka: In the kitchen.

Narrator: -grabs Sokka by the shirt and shakes him unmercifully- Fiend! Someone might find it in there! -stops and both glance toward the kitchen at the sound of Iroh's singing-

Iroh's voice: Oh, I wonder what this is. Mmm. Doesn't smell too bad. Hey, doesn't taste too bad either. -sound of someone chugging down a drink-

Narrator: -let's Sokka sink to the floor- -gloom-

Sokka: Hm? So I guess someone did find it in there.

Narrator: -slaps Sokka and walks the opposite way acting like she was never there-

Sokka: -following- Wait for me!

-Some time later-

-Zuko is walking down to the kitchen to get something to eat and runs into Katara-

Zuko and Katara: Sorry. No, it's okay. awkward silence

Zuko: Um...I guess I'll be going then.

Katara: Yeah me too.

-Iroh shows up behind Zuko and scares the crap out of him-

Zuko: Uncle! Wait, why are you're eyes so wide? And why are you looking at me as if you could hug me?

Iroh: Drink cactus juice! Ten times better than apple juice.

Zuko: Uh...

Katara: Wait...did he just say cactus juice?

Zuko: That's what I heard.

Iroh: -suddenly looks exhausted- Nephew, when did we get to the Southern Air Temple.

Katara: Maybe we should go. -starts to walk off with Zuko trailing behind-

Iroh: Nephew, when did you get married?

-both Zuko and Katara stop dead in their tracks, staring at each other with wide eyes-

Iroh: Your wife is beautiful.

Zuko: -starts walking and drags a steaming Katara with him-

Katara: WIFE!?! I'm gonna sock him so hard that he...-continues ranting while being dragged away-

-Meanwhile...-

Aang: Hey Toph! Look! I can firebend!

Toph: Duh, you're the Avatar!

Aang: -looks offended- I know but I just learned how to.

Toph: Do you have a teacher?

Aang: ...Not yet.

Toph: Then you haven't learned nothing.

Aang: -steaming- Yeah, well I can burn your eyes out of their sockets!

Toph: I'm blind it won't matter.

Aang: Oh yeah, well! -gets cut off as Toph "sees" Iroh-

Toph: Hey! -turns around and waves at Iroh-

Iroh: Hey baby, how you doin'?

Toph: ...-stares in his direction-

Aang: Ha ha ha! He just called you baby!

Toph: -knocks both of them off of their feet walks away steaming-

Iroh: -gets back up and follows Toph- Where you goin' sweet thing?

-In another place...-

Zuko: Sorry about my uncle back there.

Katara: I'm gonna make sure he pays for this.

Zuko: I don't think he can help it...

Katara: I DON'T CARE! -doom-

Zuko: -slowly backing away- I'll just be going now.

-5 minutes later in yet another hallway (how many are there in this place anyway?)-

Iroh: -talking to a wall- When did you get here Debbie?

Zuko: Um...Uncle?

Iroh: Hiya there nephew! Where'd your wife get to?

Zuko: -blushing- Uncle would you please stop that?

Iroh: Sure thing there! -continues talking to "Debbie"-

Zuko: What are you doing?

Iroh: Talkin' to Debbie here, what'd you think?

Zuko: Come with me. -drags his uncle away down toward the kitchen-

Iroh: -waves to the wall, smiling plesantly- Bye, Debbie darling!

Zuko: -bringing a bottle of medicine out of a kitchen cabinet -This Earth Kingdom medicine should help. -takes a few pills out and hands them Iroh with a glass of water- Here.

Iroh: takes medicine- -yawns- I think I'll go to bed.

Zuko: -watches his uncle leave- Wow...that was fast.

* * *

Well, there you go! My Avatar parody made exclusively by me. I got the Earth Kingdom medicine thing from a comic on deviantART (if you've read it then you know what should happen next if there's a sequel...if I get enough reviews at least). Thanks for reading! Try not to have too many nightmares! Please review on your way out! I don't care if you flame me. 


End file.
